The Ace Attorney cast watches Turntable Turnabout
by WrighteousRighter
Summary: This was an idea I've been meaning to write for a long time. The Ace Attorney cast react to a certain video that got them curious. Hilarity ensues.


**This idea has been in my mind for a while. You guys should really watch MysteryBen27's videos. They're amazing. While watching the video, I could imagine how would the cast of Phoenix Wright react. If you're questioning, this takes place a few weeks after Turnabout Time Traveler. And as always, reviews are welcome.**

 **Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom.**

 **The Turntable Turnabout belongs to MysteryBen27.**

 **Money belongs to Mystery Skulls.**

* * *

 **October ?, 1:00 PM**

 **Wright Anything Agency**

It's been weeks since the marriage of Ellen Wya- I mean, Sprocket and Sorin Sprocket. Now the main cast are now making themselves home with a few guests.

Apollo came back from Khura'in to spend a few days before going back to his law office, leaving matters to Datz Are'bal and Ahlbi Ur'gaid.

Maya and Pearl, who was staying with Wright for a while, Trucy, Kay and Athena were using Widget to find any good videos on YouTube.

Edgeworth, Larry and Wright were talking about the good old times they spent together back when they were kids.

"Boss, you've GOTTA come see this. Apollo, Edgeworth and Larry too." Athena and the others called out to the four friends.

Everyone came over to Athena's side and their own eyes popped when they saw a video with Edgeworth in it titled: "The Turntable Turnabout (Mystery Skulls - Money) by MysteryBen27".

"How did Edgy here appear in a YouTube video?!" exclaimed Larry.

"He must be really popular in this video," commented Kay when she saw the view count reaching 16M views and 186K likes.

"Hmph, who dares to make a video of me? I'll sue them for breach of privacy and giving me a false image." Edgeworth blatantly replied.

"C'mon, Edgeworth, let's see if this video good, considering the views and likes." Kay counter-argued.

"She's right, Edgeworth. Why not we watch this video and we all give our thoughts?" Phoenix and Maya joined in.

"Oh, fine." Edgeworth said, knowing he couldn't win three against one.

"I'm actually kind of interested what this video's about." Apollo, Trucy and Athena said.

Athena clicked the video and it buffered for a moment before starting, everyone anxious of what the video's gonna show.

 **The video starts with an electro beat as the camera rises up for everyone to be shocked as they see the silhouette of a certain lawyer with porcupine hair** (Hey!) **slamming the table, behind moving forward were two letters, "Mystery Skulls" and "Money".**

"Wait a sec, is that-" before Maya and Athena could continue, the silhouette revealed itself as: Phoenix Wright.

Everyone's jaw were dangling with eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Whoa, how did you get in there, Phoenix?!" everyone questioned Wright, who was even more shocked, seeing himself in the video.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Wright objected.

 _I need to stop worrying about things I can't control_

 _I need to stop worrying about the dollars I don't own_

 _Gotta stop worrying about the things I cannot know_

 _But sometimes it feels so good, oh,_

Everyone was confused for half a minute before Wright broke the silence. "W-Why does my voice sound like that?! I sound like as if I inhaled helium or spoke chipmunk!"

 **The camera focuses and closes in on Wright, continuously slamming the table. As it quickly entered his pupil, the sound bubble "Objection!" appeared 4 times before showing Wright again, this time with a line of blue on his hair with purple shades.**

"Damn, Nicky here is really cool with that getup!" Larry commented, making everyone agree, including Wright himself.

 _Money don't matter if it feels for you_

 _Money don't matter if you're-_

 _Hah, hah, hah, hah_

 **Wright slams the table again until the 'hah' part where he gasped dramatically three times before showing his worried face when his shades tilted.**

The younger members couldn't help but laugh hard while others chuckled and/or hid their grins, Edgeworth smiling a bit as if he's seeing that face in court.

"This is embarrassing…"muttered Wright as he pinched his dorsum.

 **Wright managed to recover and make his comeback shortly.**

 _Money don't matter if it feels for you_

 _I used to worry every day_

 _Now I got better things_

 **Then the video shows a gavel slamming on the podium as the Judge slams it a while before making his surprised face.**

"Yikes, even the judge has style here!" Apollo shockingly said.

 **The camera then focuses on Wright again.**

 _Need to stop hurrying slow down and take control_

 _Gotta stop worrying about your problems, you should know_

 _Need to stop feeling like my life is such a mess_

 _Because the world has got me in it_

 _It's my time and I should live it, oh_

"Won't my/your hands hurt slamming that table a lot?" Wright and a few others asked.

 **The camera moves to the right while slowing turning dark, showing a red silhouette everyone's familiar with too.**

"Wait, if the camera's facing right, then that's-" before Maya, Athena and Kay could finish again, the sound bubble "Objection!" appeared 4 times before showing Edgeworth.

Everyone was equally shocked like last time.

 _Money don't matter if it feels for you_

 _Money don't matter if you're-_

 _Hah, hah, hah, hah_

"Why is my voice similar to Wright's again?" Edgeworth asked, annoyed.

 **Edgeworth followed what Wright did in the previous verse.**

That got most of the laughing and/or chuckling again.

"Why me…?" Edgeworth cursed underneath his breath.

 _Money don't matter if it feels for you_

 _I used to worry every day_

 _Now I got better things_

 **The camera slowly turns left before turning black in a flash, show three red horizontal lights.**

"Those lights…it can't be-!" Phoenix and Maya exclaimed.

 **The camera furthers away from the red-shaded individual before revealing his colours: Godot (aka Diego Armando)**

"Someone you know, boss?" Athena and Apollo questioned.

"A rival… and an old friend of my mentor/sis…" Phoenix and Maya replied with a hint of sadness.

 **Godot smiled, before focusing the camera on Phoenix.**

 _Cause it don't matter what the people say_

 **The camera then showed Edgeworth, this time with Daft Punk's rainbow helmet and gloves.**

It was at this point everyone laughed so hard that Gatewater Hotel's visitors wondered what that loud voice was.

"Hmm, which room was making that noise? I'll check it out later if they try that stunt again." a certain bellboy thought.

"Oh…oh man! Haha... What's with… that weird… getup Edgy/Edgeworth?!" Larry and Kay wheezed through their breaths.

"I think this video has dished out enough humiliation for me already…" Edgeworth mumbled quietly, while putting a hand on his forehead, covering his eyes.

 _It don't matter what the people do, oh_

 **The camera then pans towards Phoenix, Edgeworth, and then Phoenix again.**

 _It don't matter what the people say_

 _Cause I say baby, you gotta stop worrying, oh_

 **Phoenix repeats the action he did on the first verse, then revealing Godot behind Phoenix and Edgeworth.**

 _Money don't matter if it feels for you_

 _Money don't matter if you're-_

 _Hah, hah, hah, hah_

 **Both of them did their gasped and worried face again, while Godot simply drank his coffee.**

"For once, Edgeworth, we both agree on one thing, mind and sight alike." Wright muttered to Edgeworth, which he replied with a nod, both embarrassed.

 _Money don't matter if it feels for you_

 _I used to worry every day_

 _Now I got better things_

 **The camera slowly closes in on Godot, while Phoenix and Edgeworth were still slamming their desks, then the video ends with the text "'Money' by Mystery Skulls".**

"That was…certainly unexpected, but a nice video though." Athena piped up.

"I think both Mr. Nick/Nick and Edgeworth and really cool!" Pearl and Maya yelled with stars in her eyes.

"Never would I've thought I'd see and old face in there," Wright thought.

"Still, not bad there, boss. You had style in that video." Athena and Apollo complimented.

"You-you think so?" Wright answered, slightly grinning and blushing.

"Don't worry, Edgeworth. You also had style too." Kay said trying to comfort him.

"Thanks, Kay." Edgeworth returned with a smile.

"Say, how about we get some lunch? I'm kind of starving." Larry asked the whole group.

"Alright then, let's go eat burgers!" Maya boldly exclaimed with Pearl as they followed the whole group out of the door.

"No Maya. We're not taking fast food for lunch." Phoenix quickly countered, getting an 'aww' from both of them.

"What about Eldoon's noodles?" Apollo asked.

"Nah, too salty for my tastes." Kay shot down.

As the doors closed, the video is shown getting a like.


End file.
